The present invention relates to a wearable cloud based wireless camera headband that captures and transmits live video, images and/or GPS data to an internet enabled device or remote cloud server. The data can be securely stored to the device and accessed via a smartphone app or computer via the Internet. The wearer can stream live video to share publicly or privately with their inner circle of family, friends, instructor(s), on social networks and verbally communicate with people in real-time. Also, the invention has an input port(s) or cavities at the bottom of the device for attaching an optional lens or useful apparatus such as hands free binoculars; virtual or augmented reality gear which cover the eye(s).
The camera device is held in place by a headband with straps that wrap around both sides of the head to hold the camera in place on the wearer's forehead. An optional light source above the camera enables the wearer the ability to see better in dark conditions. The device also has IR night vision capability. Most importantly, the device's innovation stems from its capability to capture video of what the wearer is seeing, transmit and save this content on the device or to a cloud-based server. Moreover, analytical data can be extracted, processed and shared to and from the device in real-time and on demand via the Internet. Currently, there are no wearable headband devices which do all of the above functions.